The Academy Is Falling
by FlyingSushiPandaIshHere
Summary: You see, everything is normal during the last day of summer, then came the school day. Everyone is now 13 while Reo is now 19. Sakura is still a one-star, better than nothing! Hotaru's brother had graduated, Ruka and Natsume are still best friends, Iinchou had just came back from her one-month-privelage with her family. Everything is normal... until...
1. Chapter 1 : NEW STUDENT

**HAI.**** Ok so the thing is, its my first time doing a fan fic! Yush! And so give me some slack :P**

**So just to give you some info, this story is gonna be a fanfic for Gakuen Alice :) so yeah. Everyone is the same except the fact that I added one extra character (Yuume ?) and the story plot is going to be unique * o * habe fun? LOL.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER 1~**

* * *

**A New Student?**

_**Sakura Mikan P.O.V.**__ (_The first few characters will be their full names but as we go they will start being like Sakura, Natsume, etc)  
_'Wow it's already the end of summer?! It felt more like 2 days in Central Town.. I wonder if Hotaru has grown closer to me! I mean i only embarrassed her like...', _I took the time to count... its not like i could. _'Ok so maybe it was a little too much, but i'm sure Natsume-kun and Ruka-Pyon has grown more fond of me! I guess since its Sunday, and school starts tomorrow, i'll visit both of them!'._ I was so excited by the fact that i dressed in 2 minutes, 2 min to tie my hair in a pony tail (I'm 13 now, you didn't expect me to keep my pig tails did you?), 10 min to eat breakfast, then 2 and a half min to run to Hotaru's dorm. "Ah, i remember when Hotaru's robot answered in English right here-", "It was french, baka"(Note* Baka means idiot in japanese), i smiled super brightly as Hotaru stared at me as if emotionless. Like the usual. "HOOOOTAAARUUUU!~", I was so close to hugging her! Only one more step... and...!, "Ouch", i said as Hotaru slammed the door in my face like she was literally counting, _1... 2... 3... _My Hotaru is just so unique. I stared gazily at the door, "Ah! I just remembered Hotaru! Lets go eat together at lunch, I wanted to try some of the crab thing you used to eat in elementary.. so i bought some when we went to Central Town last week! Would you meet me at the picnic table before 12:50? Thanks!", I panted as i left because of how loud i spoke to her.

_**Hotaru Imai**_** P.O.V.  
**_'Mikan. Baka. Mikan. Baka.', _I wasn't surprised i was thinking like that as i'm fixing the toy car Ruka's bunny accidentally broke. Then invention 'Collecter' came in yelling, "MAAAASTTEEERRRR,", I glanced at the robot, "I brought the rabbits that Iichou and Ruka owed you, and i also collected twice more of Sakura-san's installment of rabbits.", I glanced back at the toy car that i had just winded up, "Alright, thank you, i dont need you anymore for the week, take a break.", The robot cheered and left my dorm. "Ah. I'm alone again. Oh well.", I started on the 507th turtle messenger of the year.

**_Ruka Nogi P.O.V._**

_'Hm, time does fly doesn't it?', _I went over to Usui (my bunny), "Hey Usu, you wanna visit Natsume?", i smiled at him. He does know Natsume, I always hang with both Usui and Natsume so... Usui nodded. I laughed, "Well Usu? Lets go!", I let my hands out as he jumped on my hands and hopped each second. "Usui, stop! Your gonna make me drop you!", Of course i was kidding, in fact he almost froze and i laughed. We passed each dorm, one by one, then i came across Sakura's dorm, "I'll visit her after Natsume, after all, my little bunny wants to visit him, right?", Usui nodded and ran ahead, i knew that he knew where Natsume's dorm was.

_**Yuume Alice P.O.V.**_

_'Why the hell did you have to lose to dad, mom?! It's all.. both of you are traitors to me. For fighting like that, and not even thinking about how I'm going to live. It seems that i was gonna be forced to go here anyways,'_, I scoffed, _'My dad is really encouraging "People like you, Yuume, are special, but especially your alice. Having the gods with you is amazing, dear!", amazing, huh?, i don't even know anymore.',_ I couldn't think for some reason right now, i think it's because i'm maybe hungry. I walked out of my room, and i heard the beeping which meant it had been locked, my dad -one of the principals here- thought that it would be useful. _'It's not like anyone's gonna come in here except for cousin Ruka, the rest are all intimidated by you, dad!'._ I was still hungry, so i kept the move on, i walked pass, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6.., 6. "6 dorms, means that lunch is right... here!". I pointed at the stairs down... "Ah.. i heard the stairs had some scary stuff down there so people asked other people to teleport them, maybe i should ask.", I walked over to dorm 3 and knocked, it was a boy. "Who the hell is it-", the boy just stared at me motionless and intimidated, _'Once again, thanks a lot, dad!'_, "Um, h-hi, well, i've heard there are a lot of scary stuff down the stairs, can you use your alice to help me..? Well, if your alice helps..", i felt embarrassed after saying that. "U-Uh, I-I l-l-l-levitate stuff.. m-maybe that'll help?", he was really shivering, "Ah, thanks!", I smiled thinking that maybe it would help, the boy looked at me surprised. _'Did he possibly think i may have been as cold as my dad?'_, Then the boy laughed and levitated me down nice and smoothly. "I should thank him.. HERMES!", As Hermes (god of messenger) appeared in front of me, I laughed as i saw him in his child form, "PWAHAHHAHA HERMES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AHAAHAHAHH", He glared at me, "I'm disguising Yuume, now what do you want?", "I want you to send my thank you notice to that boy that levitated me_", _Then i walked away as Hermes sent the pre-made letter.

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_** P.O.V.**

I glared at Mikan thinking, _'How the freak, Why the freak, did she get here?', _Then i saw the doorknob turning, it was... Usui?, "Um... Usui,", he jumped on me, "W-Where did Ruka go?", I stared at the bunny in confusion, then Ruka came in panting. "I.. am... right.. here... Usui, please don't run off like that... again..", then Usui jumped all the way to Ruka's hands. "Ah, Mikan-chan, why are you here? I was gonna visit your dorm after i visit Natsume, I guess this is perfect!", Ruka laughed and literally fell down on my bean bag chair. "L-Let me get some water...", Ruka ran out to the lunchroom, leaving Usui with me. "R-RUKA DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS NUISANCE!", I called after him, then noticed fire in 'polka-dot panties' -mikan's- hair. "Y-Your hair is...", then Ruka came back and brought the principal's daughter... "R-Ruka, who is that?", As if i didn't know, i didn't wanna embarrass her. "She's the principals daughter, and also my cousin, her name is Yuume Alice!", My jaw dropped, same with 'polka-dot panties'! "Why didn't you tell me!", I asked, with my jaw still dropped. "She barely comes out of her room, see? I caught her eating breakfast alone!", Ruka was still holding her hand tightly. "Uh, Ruka, let go of my hand now,", "No, your gonna run off, I remember you almost ran off the last time when we were 5!", then he laughed with her, and let her hand go. "Oh my gosh! Is that Usui? He grew so much! When i remember him, he was as small as a plushie!", then Usui jumped on her.

"So, whats your alice?", I asked, in my usual scary toned voice, but she didn't seem scared.

"gods,", she replied, "I can control gods."

"W-What?!", My jaw dropped again.

"Follow me.", She smiled, and giggled.

"LETS GO RUKA-PYON, NATSUME", 'polka-dot panties' said.

"Ah, you were still there?", I asked, then she almost had fire in her eyes, so i insisted we hurry up and go.

We all got there quite quickly, we ended up in our usual ocean room.

"What are we doing here?", Ruka asked, petting Usui.

"Watch,", She smiled and went up to the diving board... IN HER UNIFORM, Jinn-sensei will kill her for drenching her uniform!, "POSEIDON, HELP!", She yelled out loud, then she jumped, and a gigantic water statue of poseidon saved Yuume in the thing's hands.

"You said Jinn will kill me if i drench my uniform? Challenge accepted, POSEIDON, OUT, THANK YOU.", Then the water statue disappeared leaving her gracefully dropping to the water. "JINN JINN! COME AND GET ME!", I stared at the door eagerly, "PONTUS, SEND YOUR TSUNAME", and Yuume was left drenched.. along with all of us, right when Jinnchou came in. "What is happening here?! Oh dear, Yuume, are you okay? Your father will discipline whoever did this to drench your uniform! Now who was it now?-", She cut Jinn out, "No, i wanted to swim. So did everyone else!", pointing at us. "Well. Okay then, BUT YOU KIDS BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO ANYONE. I will be going now. Hyuuga, use your fire to dry YOURSELVES. NOT THE WHOLE OCEAN." And there he left. No other words. No other humility, no other DISCIPLINE.


	2. Chapter 2 : REO?

**HAIII okay so, I ISH BACK. EARLY. I will be uploading new chapters when i am bored :P so don't expect me to do this ALL the time :D i might when i am in a good mood. OKAY. So. If you wanna see a quick preview of last chapter feel free, if you don't, skip right to the story i guess! **

**Now, in the last chapter, the regular students of Gakuen Alice, meet a new student! Her name was Yuume Alice and she is the only daughter of the principal of Gakuen Alice. She is not very sociable but when she meets her new friends.. (and her cousin Ruka Nogi)... she seems to be quite fun :)**

* * *

**∫Chapter 2∫**

**Reo?!**

**_Yuume's P.O.V._**

_'I seem to be having actual fun! I can't believe what i was missing when i was staying confined in my room... maybe i should stick with being friends with these people and Ruka! This place may not be so bad after all... I mean it's not fair though... why is it that i can see my dad but these other people can't? It's so simple! Just let them see their parents at least once a year or something and maybe they won't be so against Gakuen Alice!', _"Ruka,", He looked at me, "Yeah Yumme? Whats wrong?", "Oh nothing, i'm having fun! But.. Is there anything bad about this academy? I mean it's great and all.. but no one and nothing is perfect. Was there something wrong with this academy?", I smiled but Ruka and Mikan along with Natsume were all frowning. "W-What's wrong?", Natsume turned back to his usual face, "Nothing, but the thing is, there was an incident 2-3 years ago... We were either 10 or 11, this person -Reo Mouri-", "REO?! THE FAMOUS ONE!? HE CAME HERE? TO GAKUEN ALICE? BUT HOW CAN THAT BE?! IS IT POSSIBLE... HE HAS THE VOCAL PHEROMONES?! AND AND HE'S A GRADUATE?!", I was so excited that the fact that my favorite singer was involved with this school!

_**Ruka's**_** P.O.V.**

I stared at Natsume in an embarrassed way while scratching my head, "She sure does catch on quickly, doesn't she? hehe..", i sat down. "Well, all of that was correct, but the thing is.. he's against this school. He's with an organization that kidnapped Natsume to persuade him to join them because Natsume hates this school-", "WHY?!", Yuume-chan cut Sakura-chan off, "No, i do not hate this school!", Natsume tried to argue with Sakura-chan. "Uh, yeah you do~!", Sakura-chan was giggling while running away, "EH POLKA DOT PANTIES, DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING BACK", and with that he came back and laid on his bed. "Allow me to explain, cousin,", she laughed at that, "AHEM. You see Reo did try to kidnap Natsume to persuade him to join the organization against Gakuen Alice, I'd say Reo doesn't like Gakuen Alice because he misunderstood it. He thinks that Gakuen Alice is a place where they use kids like us for hard labor and to literally use us-", "But that's not true right?!", Yuume-chan seemed worried, i'd understand that because her dad is the principal of the school we're talking about. "No, well, we don't know for sure so.. but anyways, yeah, Reo did all those stuff, and so that president of the "Ruka and Natsume Club" person and Sakura-chan-", then Sakura-chan popped her head in, "Hi! I heard my name- OUCH -", Natsume threw his pillow RIGHT at her face. "Baka, did you not hear me on your way- no - your RUN way out? I SAID DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK. So you can leave now, Aho.", And with that he fell back on the bed. "- and as i said, with Sakura-chan, they tried to save Natsume, but some people who work for Reo kidnapped them too! And so it all truned into a big mess, but it's alright now, he's probably not gonna bother us again.", And after that we all smiled and laughed.

_**Reo's P.O.V.**_

_'Hm, 'that person'... was it possibly... could it have possibly been..? No.. It says no blood relation but-', _"Reo-sama. We have looked through the new kids in Gakuen Alice,", Shincho (my bodyguard) is surely amazing in finding stuff. "And so what?", I asked. "We have found a blood relation to 'that person'-", "Hah? Is that so? You know what i do to liars.", he seemed to be confident, _'Your kidding right? You really found it, Shincho?'_, "Yes, please, follow me.", and he led the way. "Ah, so it is... should we make a quick stop at Gakuen Alice again?", i smirked. Taiyou can shape shift, she can shape shift me into a famous singer, and it comes with the voice too, and i heard it also keeps the real person asleep until we all turn to ourselves! It'll be perfect.

_**2 HOURS**_

* * *

_**Still Reo's**_** P.O.V.**

As my driver (*Note everyone acquainted with Reo is disguised) drove near the gate to Gakuen Alice, the police men saw us and immediately opened the door. _'Aaaah, Narumi- sensei will probably not recognize me, however if he does.. I'll have to get my vocal pheromones ready.'_, The car stopped. "What's wrong, Jerou?", he scoffed, "The same as always, the fans are crowding, we may have to wait for the security guards to move them away.", When the guards came and moved the fans away, I quietly waved at everyone. "Okay, so we'll to a concert, sign autographs while Shou gets shapeshifted to a child wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform, and kidnap the child of 'that person', then we'll leave, got it Jerou?", He nodded and i smirked as we came out of the limousine, i saw 'that person's face, maybe it was the child. '_She may or may not have been friends with that other 'panda earmuff' girl, by the fact that she's trying to get through the crowd... come on.. trip and i'll just make my move to get trust in her.. YES!', _As everyone moved out of the way for me, i helped the kid with 'that person's face. "Are you okay?", She nodded as 'panda earmuffs', 'bunny boy', and that fire boy.. Hyuuga Natsume came to help her. I've given up on him, he means nothing to me anymore, "What's your name?", i asked in my sweetest voice, _'ugh, do i hate this voice and body.',_ "Y-Yuume Alice.."..

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

_'aw, she's so lucky that the STAR of the show is helping her up, well it is partially our fault for not even looking after her, "she's not that sociable".. no wonder why she couldn't catch up! AH what time is it? 11:30?! Its 1 hour 'til Hotaru and me have our lunch hour!', _"YOU GUYS, I HAVE TO GET READY FOR SOMETHING MEET YOU GUYS LATER.", As they stared at me I ran straight to my dorm to change.

* * *

**IAHHHHHHH Great, you just finished the chapter... It's my fault its so short, TEEHEE. Sorry 'bout that,**

**I seem to be drained of energy today, :( When i started i wasn't joking! I ZOOMED. But now i have no idea's like i said, it's my first story so give me some slack xD :3 so yeah, please help by sending reviews, and telling me what it might need, what it might not need! Please don't send me reviews that change the whole genre, just, please some ideas! ^^ thanks~~**


	3. Chapter 3 : W-What happened to everyone?

**Hai~ Lalalala~ thank you to my first review! Um, she told me that it is quite confusing because of me not doing any paragraphs, and so, i will keep the paragraphs I am doing, and i won't be doing anymore of the;**

**"sdfhaofh" said sjfdao  
"dakfhaoidfjsaoidfja" said afdasjdfo**

**NO i won't do that anymore ^^" Unless you were talking about something else... hehe, pm me what you meant!~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**W-WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?**

Reo's P.O.V.

I stared at the crowd outside, _'I wonder how this will work, che, i bet that little nullifying girl and hothead won't be involved this time'.  
_I saw that the girl of 'that person' had almost the same exact face as the person.. _'Could that girl really be her? .. the person had the nullifying alice but... the little girl had the same face as the person... who the hell is it!'_, "AHHHHHHHH,", I yelled as i was getting too much stress, "W-What's wrong Reo-sama?", Shincho looked at me concerned, "N-Nothing, get me some water, will ya?", i touched my forehead to feel that it was super tense. Shincho came back with my water, and i almost literally jugged it down, finishing the bottle in seconds."No, it's gonna be alright after we've got her... we're gonna take her back... use my pheromonal voice on her... and it'll be fulfilled for you... Yuuki..", i touched my forehead again feeling that it was almost burning... then everything blacked out.

**Sakura's**** P.O.V.**

_'ah... i can't think about anything, except the fact that i missed me and Hotaru's lunch time, and left Yuume alone in the gigantic crowd..! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Reflect on my actions?! No.. I'm not a kindergartener.. maybe.. should i ask my S.A. teacher to warp me back in time? But.. that'd be selfish... plus the dude doesn't even know how to control his alice..',_ I lift my head up to see that Yuume was coming out of the infirmary, "ARE YOU OKAY?!", I yelled, "S-Sakura-chan, I only tripped and fell, nothing much!, all i had to do is get a band-aid!", we laughed together. "I have to go somewhere though.. AHHH I can't stop the guiltiness of leaving you here!", I shed a tear, "Calm down Sakura-chan! I can stay ing infirmary a little longer! Calm the freak down!", and she smiled as I ran to Hotaru's dorm.

_Hotaru's P.O.V._

I just finished my 583rd turtle messenger, but now i hear.. loud thumping? I looked at my door and glanced at Robot Me to stand my the door and see if someone may barge in. "Ah, i hear panting.. I think its Mikan... Leave her,", I went back to fixing a little flying pig._ BOOM!, _Right there was Mikan yelling words out like nonsense, "HOTAAARUUU I AM SOOO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I MISSED OUR LUNCH!", "What.", _'What is she talking about?'._ "REMEMBER? OUR CRAB BRAIN DATE AT THE PICNIC TABLE?", I stared at her with my emotionless eyes, "Ah, that thing you were blurting out before you left?-", Mikan nodded sensibly, "- Ah, I didn't hear anything like that.", I returned back to fixing the toy, "W-W-WHAT?! BUT YOU JUST.. AND I JUST... ah... NEVER MIND.. NEVER MIND.. SORRY FOR INTRUDING YOU HOTARU-CHAN.. I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW..", and with that she left... I think i was grateful.

Yuume's P.O.V.

I was laying on my bed as i saw a person being rolled onto the bed next to mine, '_Isn't he the closing show for today? Ah, maybe he's sick.. well he's sweating like crazy.. Maybe i should..?', _I stood up and wet a small towel and placed it on the person's head, I also took of his jacket and hung it on the rack, _'I think it's working!,_ I thought, and so after that i decided to take a nap... And it seemed to end up as a looooong loong.. long... nap...

Ruka's P.O.V.

It is around 9:00 pm and Usui is asleep. "Ah, I wonder what Natsume is doing...", I stood up curious and yawned, and i walked out to see a ghost!." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH W-W-W-W-W-HAAAAAA!", I quickly ran inside my room and nailed my dorm so that you can't even see it's bright red paint. (Hotaru: "Yes, mission accomplished with Ghost Prototype 2300"), I accidentally woke Usui, and he climbed out his cage and jumped on me, It looked like he was lecturing me by shaking his paw at me, "Even though I am scared to death right now, you are so adorable, Usui!", I smiled after that and saw the lightning outside, so i drew my curtains and put Usui's cage on the stool next to my bed.

* * *

**AHHHHH are you guys fine with my chapters being this short? I mean message me or like write a review on what you think! If you want more chapters faster i can totally do that. I have a laptop, a computer... I can do it anywhere! I can do a maximum of 5 chapters on the weekend (Sat. Sun. Fri.), and maximum for the week is sorry but 7, I think 1 chapter every single day after school is actually fine :P**

**So what did you guys think? Are you still confused D: nononononono message me RIGHT NOW if youre confused and tell me how you want it and maybe i will change the way i write my fanfictions :) I really enjoy doing stuff like this especially if it's for some of my favorite anime, and so feel free to tell me anything! I might be doing later series like Vampire Knight, Yumeiro Patisserie, or maybe even Kaichou wa Maid sama! But those are later days after this series ends (89 days left D:) well not exactly i mean it only starts with 90 days so xD HAVE A NICE WEEK/WEEKEND WHATEVER AND HAPPY.. BELATED THANKSGIVING? LOL WHATEVES HAVE FUN~~~~~~~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1): YUUME WHERE ARE YOU!

**OMG so bored :P I go to this thing called Revival and it is EXHAUSTING :D but i like how we praise my God, anyways, ON WITH MY FANFICTION. Since i'm bored i am here, writing another chapter, at 10:30 pm. Yes, i am now devoted to my Fanfictions xD SO. This is Chapter 4 of my Gakuen Alice fanfiction, and i hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 (PART 1)**

* * *

**≈ YUUME?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ≈**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I scoffed, _'I wonder where Yuume is, if she got out of the infirmary, she would've met polka-dot panties then after she met polka-dot panties, polka-dot panties would've ran straight to me! NOW WHERE'S POLKA-DOT PANTIES?'._ I sighed, then i went downstairs to see mama-bot cooking, "BAP BOOP why- are- you- here-?- Na-tsu-me?", it seemed that mama-bot was a little shaky today but i shook my head and went back upstairs to go to Ruka's room.

**Yuume's P.O.V.**

_'W-Where am I?! Am I..?,'_, I tried to move to find out that i am tied up pretty badly, almost as if i was getting rope burns each time i struggled.. _'Who the hell did this?! Doesn't look like anyone's here..', _I shut up as i heard footsteps and the words, "She's not awake yet.", then the words, "Leave her be 'til she wakes up.",_ 'That voice! I'd recognize it anywhere..! Is it..', _My eyes widened,_ 'I-IT'S R-R-REO?! No.. no no no no no! I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT. But.. he is against Gakuen Alice.. maybe..',_ I wriggled around to try and remember what happened before i got knocked out, but it was no use, all i remembered is when i brought the towel to the star- '_THE STAR, Reo must've shape-shifted to a random star, and then dressed as him to get into Gakuen Alice because he knew that the security guards wouldn't let him in alone.. so he shape-shifted and.. and-', _"REO-SAMA SHE'S AWAKE,"...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I tried to study but my curiosity got ahead of me, I picked up a small jar of the crab brains and took a bite, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EAT THIS HOTARU-CHAN, ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT'S SO GOOEY AND GROSS! KYA! HOOOTAARU!", I stomped to her room bringing the jar of crab brains, and I barged in her room, "10 rabbits for the door repair,", and Hotaru looked at me with her emo eyes, "W-What?! NO, I came here because of this! This disgusting snack of yours!,", I almost barfed in her room, but luckily I took care of it, "It was you who decided to try it,", she lifted her hands up gesturing, 'I dont know'. "Ah~~ You know i can't stay mad at you! HOOOTAAARUUUU-", she got her big fly swatter and slapped me away, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH HOTARUUUU, BAAKAAAA...".

* * *

**OKAY GUYS, so by now you guys know it's like 11:00 pm now, and so i am super tired, i've just decided that Chapter 4 be divided in two halves! So yeah... I'm just too tired... sorry guys... anyways, have a good night/morning/afternoon!**


	5. Chapter 4 : (PART 2)

**Sup. LOL jkjk HAIIIIII, How was your day?!- nope nope nope wrong intro what i meant was, HERE IS CHAPTER 4 PART 2~!~!~!~! EXCITED?! Well i am not because i just woke up. LOL just joking, I love writing these stories so feel free to keep on sending in reviews and i will reply in private messaging :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER~ 4 ~ PAAARTT 2~!**

* * *

∫Yuume?! Where are you?!∫

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

****I was writing a little letter to my parents to see if they were feeling well... I mean.. I haven't been in contact with them in a long time.. _KNOCK KNOCK, 'I wonder who is it at this time... its like 10:45!', _"Who is it?,", I stared at the doorknob as it opened... "What the hell is wrong with you..?", _'Ha, thank goodness it was just Natsume.. but what brings him here?'. _"H-Hi Natsume, why are you here?,", He stared at me for a second then said, "Ah, I just forgot.. polka-dot panties...,",_ 'I wonder how long he's gonna call Sakura-chan that...haha', _I smiled.. then Natsume looked at me with a creeped out face then continued, "Anyways, polka-dot panties was technically supposed to come into my room and tell me what happened to Yuume.. But she isn't here!", I thought that this was an easy thing to solve.., "Well... Natsume...", "What?", he lifted his face up at me, "The fact that you call her 'polka-dot panties' might be a little offensive... so maybe she finally got pissed off for reals..", I laughed. "Well then that perfectly proves that she's a crybaby, not that i didn't figure that out a long time ago.". Then i laughed again, and Natsume just began to pet Usui.

**Reo P.O.V.**

_'Why is that little girl not waking up yet? My voice pheromones don't last this long.. do they?',_ I went to check on the girl to see if she was faking, I went up to her face and poked her cheek to see if she was faking.. she twitched a little but nothing else.. then.. I saw her moving her lips, "Ah...", I went back up to her face, then i covered her mouth. She was wide awake. "MMFFFMFFFHFFMFHAFFHAMF?!", she was squirming like a gigantic caterpillar. "Now, that i see your awake, i can just- WHAT THE HELL?!", the plants from our hideout were growing uncontrollably, whipping my workers with its vines! "Shou! I told you that you shouldn't bring any plants!", He was terrified but answered, "NO SIR- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- MY PLANTS- AHHHHHHHHHH- ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOTALLY HARMLESS- AHHHH- I GOT THEM HERE, NOT FROM GAKUEN ALICE!", then i figured almost everything... _'NO NO NO NO...',_ I looked back to see that the girl was free because of a plant behind her, "What the hell did you do! What's your alice! TELL ME! Or else i can easily MAKE you tell me!". "Hah, really? lemme first tell you what happens when the plants, don't get watered properly.. _apollo..._!", then somehow the sun shone through the door perfectly, _'W-What?! The plants.. they're not withering! More like.. they're getting more and more agitated! And the girl.. She called out to Apollo.. and the sun... HER ALICE... I-ITS... S-SHE... H-HAS THE GODS ALICE!', _"AHHHHHHH. THAT'S IT, I WILL AVENGE YUUKI'S DEATH AND I WILL. GET. HER. DAUGHTER. TO JOIN US, AND DESTROY ALICE ACADEMY ONCE. AND. FOR. ALL.".

**Yuume's POV**

"This guy... knows.. my... m-m-mother? WHERE THE FREAK IS MY MOTHER! TELL ME!", Reo started laughing, "I'll tell you what every adult tells a kid, she became one of the stars in the starry sky, my dear-", I was raging, "I'M NOT A FREAKING KID, AHHHHHHHHHHH, ZEUS, HERA, SOMEONE... _attack._", then the sky started to rumble lightning was only striking this building, i started feeling bad.. '_no.. no i am so sorry... Zeus, you told me not to use your power in vain... i am so very sorry... please.. stop this mess..',_ then everything stopped, the plants, the sun, the lightning, the animals, EVERYTHING. Stopped. "W-Why... why did.. why did she leave...", then the tears started shedding, "Listen to my voice-", "YOU SON OF A.. I ask.. out of anything in the whole world, i only ask.. how did she die...", his eyes widened at me and said, "She died.. in the hands of Jiinchou.". I was getting dizzy, more and more, dizzy, "W-What? haha... you know this isn't the time to joke... so she... divorced dad... i had no choice but to follow dad... then it was all happy.. until my stepmother also got in a fight with dad... i freaking hate him... his academy.. the teachers...", Reo was smiling, "There my child, now you can see the darkness in Gakuen Alice...". I laughed, "H-How did she die? Lemme guess.. Jiinchou hated her but loves me because i'm the principals daughter? Freaking idiots...", I sat down in the corner and Reo followed me, "She died because she spoke against Jiinchou after he shocked her best friend, that was... me. She died because of me, so now i want to avenge her death by protecting her daughter to become the heiress of this organization against Gakuen Alice... Are you with me to avenge her?", ... It wasn't a hard choice... "Yes.", _'I will protect you... Reo will protect you... this whole organization will both protect you and avenge your_ death...'.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

_'AH, i have to run to the infirmary! I have to run.. NO i have to teleport.'._ I ran to my next dorm neighbor, "Saske! Teleport me to infirmary, now!", he nodded and we got there in less than a second, i ran inside the infirmary... it was empty. _'Crap.. I have to run to Ruka-Pyon... or Natsume- OH WHAT AM I THINKING.". _"SASKE, TO RUKA-PYON'S DORM!", he nodded again, then i paid him 10 rabbits for the teleportation. I barged in and saw both Natsume-kun and Ruka-Pyon in there, "THIS IS PERFECT, BOTH OF YOU ARE HERE, LOOK, YUUME ISN'T IN THE INFIRMARY, WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!", I started crying, but i wiped it off, "What?!", both Natsume-kun and Ruka-Pyon said it in unison,

* * *

**WHEEEEEEEEE, i bet you guys are mad at me for making this so short :D sucks right? LOL Life's unfair :3 anyways I tried my hardest to make the end a cliffhanger so I was thinking of ending it at the end of Yuume's P.O.V. but i knew you guys were going to be pissed off at me for doing that, lol. OOOOPSIEs. So yeah! There's a japanese festival today so I decided to start this a little early, I started at like 9:35 then ended at 10:45 :P And hour and 10 min is a bit long so yeah, please enjoy this quote and favorite and write a review!**

**WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU SKITTLES,**

**THROW IT AT PEOPLE AND SAY,**

**"TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW :D"**


	6. Chapter 5 6

**Sup. LMAO, ok so, I know this chapter is called chapter 5 &6, the thing is, I am a little back because of the 2 parts of chapter 4 and so this chapter is going to be a little long, so please bear with me :) ALSO, Another person has requested that I do the**

**"saflka" said duofapdu**

**"oaifhisfudhaidfa" said afhdlfioa**

**but now i will try and mix the two (paragraphs and line speech), so yeah :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 / 6**

**The Plan.**

* * *

** Ruka's P.O.V.**

"Look if anything, we have to tell a teacher or the principal first-", Natsume cut me off,

"Are you crazy Ruka?! You mean if anything we have to have a plan to sneak out! Those people won't believe us! Remember Reo?",

Natsume was laying on his chair and thinking hard, We all had to think hard. _'Yuume... Who knows what your father will do if you go against this school... Dont use your alice against us...', _I closed my eyes and sighed, I thought about where she could be.. then I remembered our closing show.

"Reo... REO. THE SAME EXACT THING IS HAPPENING WITH WHAT HAPPENED WITH SAKURA-CHAN AND REO EXCEPT WITH YUUME!", Sakura-chan and Natsume's eyes widened,

"Who knows what he's doing with her! But... you don't think she may have...,", I stared at her.

"What?", Natsume had his usual annoyed face on, but it was obvious that he was worried.

"Do you think she may have decided to join him-", My eyes widened, It was possible but I had to say something.

"NO, YUUME ISN'T LIKE THAT...! But... her mother... both of her mothers had left and her birthmother actually... passed away.. It might be totally possible...".

I closed my eyes and Sakura-chan and Natsume did the same, Usui jumped on my and stared at me as i shed some tears,_ 'Yuume.. don't be tempted.. you have me... your father.. your friends... but, what if there's a certain reason that happened...?', _I opened my eyes and looked at Sakura-chan,

"We won't know unless we find out. Natsume, when I give you my signal, I want you to use your alice to trigger the smoke alarms all over the school without causing any big fires, Sakura-chan, I want you to protect us as we run straight out the gates of Gakuen Alice,", I smiled with a serius face on.

"But, how are we gonna pass the gates?", Natsume asked.

"I'm gonna tell my birds to distract the guards all around the gates and another bird to swoop in the police booth and press the 'open' button to let us out of Gakuen Alice and then we'll hide and see what we'll do from there.".

Natsume and Sakura-chan stared at me in disbelief.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_'Wow, Ruka really cares about this girl.. her mother.. I wonder if I know her? Maybe not, I mean, She may have just been a mere human since her father has an alice, It should be possible for their child to have an Alice even if one of her parent is a human.',_ I waited in my room for Ruka's bird to peck on my window 3 times. I looked out the window to see a bird approaching, so i put a fire on, there, the bird tapped.

_'... 1 ... 2...?',_ I stared at the window again,

"Please... already please let be the right bird...", I kept on staring at the window, _'...3'._

I quickly triggered the smoke alarm in my room, then I ran through the hallway triggered the alarm there, after that I ran down the stairs triggering the alarms through there too, when I went downstairs i saw polka dots waiting for me, so we ran outside and saw Ruka running out, and so we quickly followed him.

"Now what?", I yelled out to Ruka, but all he did was glance at me and nodded his head meaning, _'Just follow my lead'._

**Reo's P.O.V.**

"Jeichou, wheres Yuume?", I walked up to him,

"I think she's in her room, and also sir, Maria-san has been trying to cheer her up by taking her shopping, but when she came back, she took the stuff she bought and went straight upstairs after saying thank you.", Jerichou went back to watching T.V.

"Ah, okay, I'll talk to her,", I walked upstairs to her room and knocked, "Yuume? Are you okay in there? Can I come in?", She opened the door slightly.

"Yeees?", She stared at me and I stared back,

"Ah, I was just checking on you, did you not like your shopping experience?", I looked at her with a clueless face.

"Yeah, I got what I wanted.. so I guess.", She came out of her room but made sure I didn't see anything in her room.

"Of course, you were supposed to get what you want, but.. what did you get? You can tell Onee-sama, right?", I smiled at her but she just stared at me with her cold eyes.

"Sorry, I never call my elders that, so I'm not used to it,", She looked the stairs,

"O-Oh its alright, I don't force you to call me that... um.. you want to go get some dip 'n dots?", She stared at me in confusion, I figured she may have not even heard of the ice cream.

"W-What the hell is that? No I don't want it!", and with that she went back in her room.

I looked down but I knocked again and said, "Well... what do you want to eat...? Your mother liked sushi... too bad she only got to eat it once-",

Yuume came out again and said,"Lets go. If I'm gonna eat dinner, it might as well be something my mother would've approved of.", so she went back inside to change and I smiled.

* * *

**THAT WAS END OF CHAPTER 5 NOW ON TO CHAPTER 6 ^^ :3**

**CHAPTER 6 : WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Yuume's P.O.V.**

_'Mom did like sushi... And I do too... we used to eat sushi together... Hehe... Those were my favorite times.. Her favorite dish was California Rolls, and I used to eat the Nigiri shrimp. Maybe I can get that too..'_. As I got ready, I saw a person outside running through the streets,

"What the hell? Who is that...-", I gasped, "I-Its.. RUKA?!", I quickly got ready as fast as I could, but I knew that I couldn't get there if I ran,

"Crap.. maybe I can... HERA! CAN YOU POSSIBLY SEND YOUR DOVES TO TAKE ME THERE?... AW SHUT UP YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT.", And immediately some doves come to my window pecking at the glass,_ 'Okay.. Let's fly.'._

I was flying pretty fast for some doves, I quickly passed houses and houses until the doves finally dropped me off.. literally,

"AH, YOU DOVES COULD'VE JUST LIGHTLY PLACED ME ON THE GROUND!", turns out this place isn't anything like Gakuen Alice, _'Why am I comparing this place to Gakuen Alice! This is way better! Especially if it's for mother..'_.

I ran to the direction Ruka went, but he wasn't anywhere in sight, so I whispered to Hermes again and told him to go and send a message to Ruka ASAP.

"RUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU-", I stopped as started to feel sleepy... _'W-What the? Why am I... I hear voices... "... bad...friends...sushi...back...", What? I can't hear anything... I... am so... sleep..y...'._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"AHHHHHHAHAHHHHHAHAHHHHH. WHERE ARE YOU YUUME?! WHERE ARE YOU!-?", a little kid tugged on my shorts, "Oh... hello?", I stared at the boy. The boy just stared at me as if he was trying to annoy me, BUTBUTBUTBUBTBUT I was sure that wasn't it, "Hah? um...", but then I saw Koko (the mind-reading alice boy), "KOKO~ READ HIS MIND FOR ME~~".

Kokoroyomi was panting but then smiled and said, "You know I'm here to take you back but if you need me too..", He walked towards the little boy and stared at him saying, "He's saying, _'Ah, are you looking for this girl? She was yelling LUUUKA or something like that, but after that this person came out and said something, I didn't understand what he said because I was far away, but after he said it, the girl fell asleep, I was amazed by the hypnotization... but after that he said the words 'take her back to Doki Doki Apt.' and this guy with cool shades took her while she was asleep... THIS PERSON IN FRONT OF ME IS SCARY!'", _then the boy ran away, "Ahaha the boy must've been creeped out.. oopsies, anyways, I have to take you guys with me, LESSHHH GOOOOW...".

I stared at Koko, "I-I have to run to that apartment...", We stared at each other for like a minute and a half and he finally said, "Ah, okay, I'll be going now... to the gelato store, GEELATO~", and he ran away to the cafe behind me. "Ahehe, he's so easy to say no to.. anywho.. I should probably find Ruka and Natsume."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT CONFUSION IN THIS ONE.**

**anyways, chapter 6 was pretty short its just that i have NO idea how to continue this... help? LOL**


End file.
